world war number?
by PauAuNaleyDarvey
Summary: crossover: hsm troypay


"GOOD MORNING MONTANA." DANNY SAID AS LINDSAY ENTERED THE BREAK ROOM. "GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO MESSER." SHE SAID GIVING HIM A KISS. THEY'VE BEEN DATING FOR 3 MONTHS NOW. "YOU ARE?" LINDSAY ASKED TO THE GUY SITTING NEXT TO DANNY. "TROY. TROY BOLTON I'M DANNY'S COUSIN." TROY INFORMED HER "OH. YOU DIDN'T TELL ME HE'S COMING." SHE SAID "WELL I FORGOT." HE SAID WITH A SMILE

"WELL MY SISTER ALSO COMING." SHE TOLD HIM

THE NEXT DAY

"SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO HERE IN NEW YORK." STELLA ASKED TROY "WELL I JUST WANT TO VISIT CAUSE I'M BORED AT HOME AND EVERYTIME MY DAD SEE'S ME IT'S BASKETBALL WRITTEN ALL OVER HIS FACE." TROY SAID MAKING THE TEAM LAUGH A LITTLE . "WELL WHAT ABOUT A GIRLFRIEND?" FLACK ASKED "WELL SHE SAID SHE WAS GOING SOMEWHERE THIS SUMMER SO WE AGREED WE'LL CALL EACH OTHER EVERYDAY AND TEXT AND IF POSSIBLE CHAT. BUT I REALLY MISS HER RIGHT NOW." HE SAID "OH!!" THE TEAM TEASED HIM. THERE WAS A KNOCK ON THE GLASS AT THE BREAK ROOM. "LINDSAY THERE'S A GIRL LOOKING FOR YOU." CINDY THE LOBBY GIRL INFORMED HER. "OK CAN YOU SEND HER IN." LINDSAY REQUESTED " YUH SURE." CINDY SAID. IT WAS ONLY A COUPLE OF SECOND WHEN A BLONDE GIRL ENTERED. "HI." LINDS SAID AND HUGGED THE GIRL. "GUYS THIS MY SISTER SHARPAY." LINDSAY INTRODUCED HER SISTER. "TROY?" SHARPAY SAID "SHARRIE I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO A RELATIVE." HE SAID STANDING UP AND HUGGING HER. "YAH I'M GOING TO MY SISTER LINNY." SHE SAID "WAIT YOU GUYS KNOW EACH OTHER?" LINDSAY ASKED AND THE TEAM GAVE A CONFUSED LOOK "WELL LINDS MEET THE NEW BOYFRIEND." SHARPAY SAID.

THE TEAM WENT FOR LUNCH WITH TROY AND SHARPAY. "THAT'S A NICE PAIR OF HEELS." STELLA SAID TO SHARPAY. "SHE HAS LOT'S OF THEM." TROY SAID "YOU MUST BE RICH." STELLA SAID JOKING. "ARE YOU KIDDING THEIR FAMILY LIKE OWN THE WHOLE CITY OF ALBAQUERQUE. THE EVANS ARE THE RICHEST." TROY SAID. THE TEAM GAVE LINDSAY A CONFUSED LOOK. "WAIT EVANS YOUR LAST NAME'S MONROE." DANNY ASKED "I CHANGED MY LAST NAME BEACUASE I WANT TO CREATE MY OWN NAME WITHOUT THE CONNECTIONS OF MY DAD." LINDSAY EXPLAINED "SO IT'S TRUE YOUR RICH LIKE AN HEIRESS RICH?" DANNY ASKED "YUH." LINDSAY SAID NERVOUSLY. "AND WHEN ARE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME THIS?" DANNY ASKED SNAPPING A LITTLE. "WHEN WE'RE LIVING IN ONE HOUSE ALREADY, WHEN YOUR PARENTS VISITS." DANNY SUGGESTED. AT THIS POINT SHARPAY'S ALREADY FEELING GUILTY FOR COMING TO NEW YORK. "I WASN'T REALLY THINKING ABOUT MOVING IN WITH YOU YET." LINDSAY SAID. "THAT'S IT I'M OUT OF HERE." DANNY SAID STANDING UP. "WAIT DANNY." LINDSAY SAID FOLLOWING DANNY OUT OF THE RESTAURANT. "OK I KNOW I WAS WRONG, THAT I DIDN'T TELL YOU ABOUT THIS BUT I'M NOT REALLY DEPENDING ON MY FATHER BUT NOTE TO SELF SOMETIMES I DO, WHEN BADLY NEEDED. I DON'T EVEN USE THE HOUSE THAT HE BOUGHT FOR ME HERE. I…." SHE WAS CUT OFF BY DANNY "YOU HAVE A HOUSE HERE?" DANNY ASKED. "YUH." SHE SAID NERVOUSLY. "AND OFCOURSE I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS." DANNY SAID TRYING TO WALK AWAY AGAIN "DANNY!!! GET BACK HERE NOW." LINDSAY SHOUTED THIS TIME. DANNY LOOKED BACK AND STARTED TO WALK TOWARDS LINDSAY. "WHY? ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME MORE OF YOUR SECRETS HUH?" DANNY ASKED. "I KNOW I MADE A MISTAKE BUT COULD YOU GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE?"

LINDSAY ASKED. DANNY THOUGHT FOR A FEW MINUTES. "FINE. FOR 1 CONDITION." DANNY REPLIED "WHAT IS IT." LINDSAY ASKED KINDA NERVOUS. "NO MORE SECRETS." DANNY SAID. "PROMISE." LINDSAY SAID WITH A SMILE. DANNY HUGGED HER AND THEY WANT BACK INSIDE. "SO YOU 2 OKAY?" STELLA ASKED "YUH." DANNY REPLIED. SHARPAY SIGHED IN RELIEF. SHARPAY'S PHONE RANG. "LINDS IT'S DAD HE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU." SHE SAID HANDING HER THE PHONE. "HELLO DAD." SHE SAID NERVOUSLY. "LINNY. HOW'S MY PRINCESS?" HER FATHER ASKED. "IO SONO OTTIMO." I'M GREAT SHE SAID IN ITALIAN. "I CAN SEE YOU CAN STILL SPEAK ITALIAN." HER DAD SAID LAUGHING. "SI PAPA." YES FATHER SHE REPLIED. "WELL I WAS THINKING A VACATION HERE AT THE COUNTRY CLUB?" HER FATHER SUGGESTED. "IO SONO NON CERTO." IM NOT SURE SHE SAID "PLEASE YOU CAN BRING YOUR FRIENDS. I'LL SEND THE PLANE." HER DAD ASKED. "VA BENE." OKAY SHE SAID. SHE SHUT THE PHONE SEEING EVERYONE STARING AT HER. "YOU SPEAK ITALIAN?" MAC ASKED. "YAH IT'S A FAMILY REQUIREMENT. SHARPAY CAN SPEAK SPANISH." LINDS EXPLAINED. "SO WHAT WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" DANNY ASKED. "MAC HOW MANY DAYS CAN THE TEAM HAVE A VACATION?" LINDS ASKED MAC. "UHM..10-15 DAYS MAX. WHY?" MAC ASKED. "WELL MY FATHER'S INVITING US TO GO TO ALBAQUERQUE."LINDS EXPLAINED "I'M IN." STELLA SAID. THEN EVERYONE SAID THEIR YES. "SO WHOSE GONNA BOOK THE TCKETS." STELLA ASKED. "NO NEED PRIVATE PLANE." SHARPAY SAID. "OH." EVRYBODY SAID

LAVA SPRINGS

"BUON GIORNO LA SIGNORINA EVANS." GOOD MORNING MS. EVANS THE DESK BOY SAID TO THE EVANS. THE SISTERS SMILED. "PARLARE INGLESE PER FAVORE." SPEAK ENGLISH PLEASE LINDSAY SAID. "I'M SORRY." THE BOY SAID "IT'S OKAY." LINDSAY SAID "WELL YOUR FATHER'S IN HIS OFFICE WAITING FOR YOUR ARRIVAL." THE BOY SAID. "THANK YOU." SHARPAY SAID WALKING OFF. "YOUR FATHER OWNS THIS CLUB." MAC ASKED "TOLD YOU THEY ALMOST OWN THE CITY." TROY SAID.

THEY KNOCKED "COME IN." HE SAID "DAD?"SHARPAY SAID. "MY PRINCESSESS." THEIR FATHER SAID HUGGING THEM. "DAD I HAVEN'T BEEN AWAY FOR 3 DAYS YOUR ALREADY CRUSHING ME." SHARPAY SAID.

"AND THESE ARE?"THEIR FATHER ASKED LOOKING AT THEIR FRIENDS. "OH THIS IS MAC, STELLA, FLACK, DANNY AND TROY." AFTER LINDSAY INTRODUCED THEM HER FATHER SHOOK THEIR HANDS WHEN IT WAS TROY'S TURN. "YOU. YOUR GOING TO OUR HOUSE TONIGHT AND WE'LL PLAY 1 ON 1." HER FATHER JOKED. "WHY DON'T YOU BRING THEM TO YOUR PLACE AND RELAX FOR A WHILE AND GET THE CONVERTIBLES DELIVERED AT YOUR PLACE?" THEIR FATHER SAID "OKAY"

LINDSAY AND SHARPAY'S HOUSE

"WE'RE HERE." SHARPAY INFORMED THEM. "WOW THIS IS THE EVANS RESIDENTS?" STELLA SAID. "NO THIS ISN'T OUR FAMILIES HOUSE IT LINDSAY'S AND MINE ONLY." SHARPAY SAID. "LET'S SETTLE DOWN AND WHEN THE CARS ARRIVES WE GO BACK TO LAVE SPRINGS." LINDSAY SAID

"OKAY THE CARS HERE LET'S GO." LINDS SAID. THEY WENT OUT OFF THE HOUSE. "YOU 2 HAVE COOL PLATE NUMBERS. I MEAN YOU CAN'T HAVE A PLATE NUMBER IN NEW YORK THAT SAYS 'FABULUS' AND 'GODDESS'." STELLA SAID. "WELL OUR FATHER ORDERED THE CAR FOR US IT JUST CAME WITH IT WE DIDN'T CHOOSE OR SOMETHING." SHARPAY SAID.

LAVA SPRINGS

"SHAR, LINNY." SOMEONE SHOUTED. "GABRIELLA, TAYLOR" THE SISTERS SAID IN UNISON. "HOW ARE YOU GUYS?" LINDS ASKED. "GREAT." GABRIELLA REPLIED. "OH HERES MY FRIENDS MAC STELLA FLACK AND DANNY." LINDSAY SAID. "THIS ARE GABRIELLA AND TAYLOR THEIR SHARPAYS FRIENDS BUT I GOT CLOSE TO THEM." LINDSAY ADDED. "SHE'S THE COOLEST OLDER SISTER EVER." TAYLOR SAID. "GIRL TIME. STELLA GO WITH US." SHARPAY SAID. "YAH SURE." STELLA SAID. "TROY YOU GO WITH THE GUYS." LINDS SAID "OKAY." TROY REPLIED.

BY THE POOL

"OKAY I KNOW WE'RE HAVING FUN BUT THERE'S A BAD NEWS I NEED TO TELL YOU." TAYLOR SAID. "WHAT IS IT?" SHARPAY ASKED. "PURE BFH'S 3:00"GABRIELLA SAID. "IF IT ISN'T PLUTO AND GOOFY I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THEY'RE HERE."LINDSAY SAID. "WHO'S THAT." STELLA ASKED. "WELL THEY'RE ARE ARCHENEMIES SINCE 6TH GRADE. AIDEN AND ALLISON NOLASCO." SHARPAY SAID. "WHERE'S TROY AND DANNY?" GABRIELLA ASKED. "WHY?" STELLA ASKED. "IF I WERE YOU I'LL HOLD THEM TIGHT. YOU KNOW HOW THOSE 2 WORK. FIRST CREATE RUMOR SO THAT YOU AND YOU BOYFRIENDS FIGHT AND CATCH THEM. REMEMBER GREG AND BRAD."GABRIELLA SAID. "NOT THIS TIME." LINDS SAID. "HATE TO BREAK IT ON YOU 2 BUT THEY'RE TALKING TO THEM NOW." TAYLOR SAID. THE 2 IMMEDIATELY STOOD UP AND WALKED TOWARDS THEIR BOYFRIENDS. "UHM." SHARPAY FAKELY COUGHED AND RAISED AN EYEBROW TO TROY. "SHARPAY IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK." TROY EXPLAINED BRUSHING ALLISON ASIDE. "OFCOURSE. BUT YOU KNOW I HATE THE GIRL BUT STILL TALK TO HER. GREAT TROY JUST GREAT. DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER THAT WE ALMOST BROKE UP BECAUSE OF HER AND YOUR TELLING ME IT'S NOTHING. THAT'S IT NOW WE'RE REALLY OVER." SHARPAY SAID WALKING AWAY. "PAY WHAT ABOUT THE TALENT SHOW." TROY ASKED. "I DON'T KNOW WHY DON'T YOU ASKE HER TO SING WITH YOU OR ASK KELSI TO COMPOSE A SONG FOR THE 2 OF YOU." SHARPAY SAID.LINDSAY LOOKED AT DANNY. "I'M GOING TO CHECK ON HER." SHE SAID COLDLY.

THE SAME NIGHT AT THE EVANS HOUSE

"VENIRE QUI." COME HERE LINDSAY TOLD SHARPAY TAKING HER TO HER BEDROOM. "WHAT IS IT?" SHARPAY ASKED. "PARLARE ITALIANO POR FAVORE." SPEAK ITALIAN PLEASE LINDS TOLD HER SISTER. "E PERCHE?" WHY SHARPAY ASKED. "IO V AUX NON VOLERE LI VERSO SENTIRE." I DON'T WANT THEM TO HEAR LINDSAY SAID. "CHE E QUESTO DI?" WHAT IS THIS ABOUT SHARPAY ASKED CONFUSED. "DANNY." LINDSAY WHISPERED. "CHE DI LO?" WHAT ABOUT HIM SHARPAY ASKED. "FARE TU PENSARE IO DOVERE SCOMPERRE CON LO?" DO YOU THINK I SHOULD BREAK UP WITH HIM LINDSAY ASKED HER. "I DON'T KNOW." SHARPAY SAID.LINDSAY GLARED AT HER. "YOU'RE MY SISTER YOUR SUPPOSED TO HELP ME." LINDSAY REMINDED HER. "IT'S NOT THAT I DON'T HAVE AN OPINION OR SOMETHING BUT IT'S YOUR LIFE YOUR CHOICE." SHARPAY TOLD HER. "BUT…" SHE WAS CUT OFF BY THE KNOCK ON THE DOOR. "WHO IS IT?" SHE ASKED LOOKING AT SHARPAY. "IT'S ME DANNY." HE SAID "AND YOUR CHOICE SHOULD BE PICKED BY NOW." SHARPAY SAID HIDING IN LINDSAY'S CLOSET. LINDSAY OPENED THE DOOR. "HEY." SHE SAID FAKING A SMILE. "I WAS THINKING. ARE YOU MAD AT ME.?"DANNY ASKED "I'M NOT MAD BEACAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T KNOW THAT WE'RE ENEMIES BUT I THINK WE SHOULD HAVE A TIME OFF I MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW ME THAT WELL YET IT'S JUST A COUPLE OF DAYS WHEN YOU FIGURED THAT I'M RICH AND I JUST THINK THAT WE DON'T KNOW EACH OTHER THAT WELL SO MAYBE A TIME OFF WILL HELP US GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER MORE." LINDSAY EXPLAINED. "OKAY."DANNY SAID REALLY TRYING NOT TO SHOW HIS DISAPPOINTMENT. "DANNY.." LINDSAY SAID KNOWING WHAT HE FEELS. "DON'T BOTHER LINDS IT'S OKAY. YOU'RE RIGHT."DANNY SAID WALKING TOWARDS THE DOOR OF THE HOUSE. "DANNY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"LINDSAY ASKED. "OUT." HE SAID.

"WELL I MADE THE DESCISION HE'S GONE YOU CAN GO OUT NOW." LINDSAY TOLD SHARPAY. SHARPAY WENT OUT OF THE CLOSET WITH A NERVOUS SMILE ON HER FACE. "WANT ME TO STAY?" SHARPAY ASKED. "PLEASE." LINDSAY SAID

THE NEXT DAY

"SO WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO FOR OUR SONG NUMBER FOR THE TALENT SHOW?" LINDSAY ASKED. "HEY DON'T WORRY WE STILL HAVE EACH OTHER." SHARPAY REMIND HER. STELLA WENT OUT OF THE ROOM AND WENT STRAIGHT TO THE 2 GIRLS. "MORNING." STELLA GREETED. "HEY."THE 2 GREETED IN UNISON. "AH!!! TROUBLE IN PARADISE?" STELLA ASKED. "YOU GOT IT." LINDSAY SAID. THEY SPENT A FEW MINUTES IN SILENCE. "OOOKAY, WE MUST GO TO THE MUSIC ROOM NOW KELSI'S THERE A WHILE NOW."SHARPAY SAID. "GOOD MORNING KELS."THE SISTERS GREETED IN UNISON. "KELSI, STELLA, STELLA, KELSI." LINDSAY INTRODUCED THEM. "KELSI'S A COMPOSER AND PIANIST SHE ALWAYS HELP US IN SHOWS." LINDSAY SAID. "SO YOU MEAN YOU 2 ALWAYS JOIN CONTESTS?" STELLA ASKED. SHARPAY POINTED AT THE CABINET BEHIND STELLA. IT WAS OVERFLOWING OF STAR DAZZLE AWARD. "OKAY SO WHAT SONG?" KELSI ASKED. "START WITH THE NEW ONE." SHARPAY SAID.

KELSI STARED TO PLAY THE PIANO. "_I GOTTA SAY WHAT'S ON MY MIND. SOMETHING ABOUT US DOESN'T SEEM RIGHT THIS DAY'S……."_SHARPAY STARTED. "_DON'T WANT TO LEAVE IT ALL BEHIND BUT I GET MY HOPES UP AND I WATCH THEM FALL EVERYTIME ANOTHER COLORS TURNS TO GRAY…"_ LINDSAY SANG NEXT. THEY FINISHED THE SONG BUT THEY FIGURED THE SONG'S EXACTLY SAYING WHAT THEIR GOING THROUGH. "OKAY YOU ARE THE MUSIC IN ME." KELSI SUGGESTED. "OKAY." LINDSAY SAID. _"5,6,7,8. NA NA NA NA, NA NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA. __YOU ARE THE MUSIC IN ME YOU KNOW THE WORDS ONCE UPON A TIME MAKE YOU LISTEN THERES A REASON."_SHARPAY AGAIN STARTED. "_AND WHEN YOU DREAM THERE'S A CHANCE YOU'LL FIND A LITTLE LAUGHTER OR HAPPY EVER AFTER."_ LINDSAY CONTINUED. THEY FINISHED THE SONG. "GOSH I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WE'RE THAT GOOD." STELLA SAID. "WE'RE KNOWN FOR IT." SHARPAY SAID. "HEY LET'S MOVE AND GO TO LAVA SPRINGS." LINDSAY SAID. "YAH. I'LL GO CHANGE YOU 2 STILL NEED TO GET A SHOWER." SHARPAY SAID TEASING THEM.

SHARPAY WAS READING A BOOK WHEN FLACK ENTERED THE HOUSE. "HEY!" SHE GREETED. "MORNING." HE GREETED BACK . "WHERE'VE YOU BEEN." SHARPAY ASKED. "JOGGING." HE REPLIED. SHARPAY THOUGHT FOR A WHILE . "CAN YOU DO ME A VERY HUGE FAVOR?" SHARPAY ASKED. "DEPENDS WHAT IS IT?" FLACK ASKED. "CAN YOU PRETEND TO HAVE AN INTEREST IN ME?" SHARPAY ASKED. "WHAT?!!" FLACK SHOUTED. "SHHHH!!" SHARPAY HISSED. "PLEASE!!!" SHARPAY ASKED. "FINE BUT THIS IS ONLY WHEN IN FRONT OF TROY RIGHT?" HE ASKED. "YES."SHE SAID. "FINE." HE AGREED. SHE RAN TO HIM AND START HUGGING HIM. "THANK YOU THANK YOU." SHARPAY SAID. "OKAY OKAY YOU CAN GET OFF ME NOW!!" FLACK SAID.

LAVA SPRINGS

"HEY TROY." FLACK GREETED. "HEY. WANT TO PLAY A LITTLE." TROY ASKED. IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GAME TROY WAS ABOUT TO SHOOT A 3 POINT WHEN FLACK ASKED. "CAN I DATE SHARPAY?" FLACK ASKED. TROY MISSED HIS SHOT. "YOU WHAT?" TROY ASKED SNAPPING A LITTLE. "JOKING!!!" FLACK ANSWERED DEFENSIVELY. "NOT A GOOD JOKE." TROY SAID. SINCE TROY SAID THAT FLACK WAS SURE IT WOULDN'T BE A GOOD PLAN OF MAKING TROY JEALOUS.

SHARPAY SAW TROY AND DANNY TALKING TO AIDEN AND ALLISON. "YOU HURTING MY SISTER WEREN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU. SHE TRUSTED YOU AND OPENED UP TO YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER. THE 2 OF YOU ISN'T IT ENOUGH THAT YOU MADE ARE LIVES MISERABLE OR YOU STILL WANT EVERYTHING FROM US HUH? SCHOOL PLAYS FINE. YOU WANT FAME? FINE POPULARITY ALL YOURS JUST LEAVE US ALONE. AND FOR YOU TROY YOU HAVE 49 OF SURVIVING THE PROBLEMS YOU CAUSED BETWEEN US." SHARPAY SAID POURING HER FEELINGS AND THEN WALKED AWAY. AIDEN AND ALLISON RAN AFTER HER. "HEY. WE'RE SORRY OKAY WE WERE JUST JEALOUS THAT YOU GET EVERYTHING WE DREAMED OF. SO CAN WE START OVER?" AIDEN APOLOGIZED. "SURE. BUT IN ONE CONDITION." SHARPAY SAID. "WHAT IS IT?" THEY ASKED. "HELP ME GET LINDSAY AND DANNY TOGETHER." SHE SAID. "YES. SURE." THEY SAID.

LAVA SPRINGS TALENT SHOW NIGHT

"GABRIELLA WHERE'S SHARPAY?" LINDSAY ASKED NERVOUSLY. IT WAS ALMOST TIME FOR THEIR PERFORMANCE. "SHE SAID SHE CAN'T SING BUT SHE SENT SOMEONE TO SING WITH YOU." GABRIELLA SAID. THE ANNOUNCER INTRODUCED HER ALREADY. KELSI STARTED PLAYING THE PIANO (YOU ARE THE MUSIC IN ME SLOW VERSION) "_YOU ARE THE_ MUSIC IN ME YOU KNOW THE WORDS ONCE UPON A TIME MAKE YOU LISTEN THERE'S A REASON. ……" LINDSAY SANG. "_A HARMONY TO THE MELODY THAT'S ECHOING INSIDE MY HEAD A SINGLE VOICE ABOVE THE NOISE…."_ DANNY SANG WITH HER. THE WAY THEY LOOKED AT EACH OTHER IS THEIR WAY OF TELLING 'I'M SORRY AND PLEASE FORGIVE ME' LOOK. WHEN NEITHER ONE OF THEM STOPPED SINGING IT WAS THE SIGNAL THAT THE FIGHT IS OVER. WHEN THEY FINISHED THE SONG LINDSAY WENT TO SHARPAY IN FRONT OF THE STAGE AND WHISPERED TO HER. "IT DOESN'T MEAN I GOT MY HAPPY ENDING YOU CAN'T HAVE YOURS." WITH THAT A NEW SONG STARTED TO PLAY. SHARPAY WAS FACING BACK SO SHE DIDN'T NOTICE SOMEONE COMING OUT OF BACK STAGE UNTIL SHE HEARS A VOICE. "_ONCE IN A LIFE TIME MEANS THERE'S NO SECOND CHANCE….."_ TROY STARTED SINGING. SHARPAY WALKED AWAY BUT TROY RAN AFTER HER. "PLEASE DON'T. JUST SING WITH ME EVEN FOR THE LAST TIME." TROY SAID. SHARPAY TOOK THE MIC AND STARTED SINGING. "_MAKE IT LAST FOREVER AND NEVER GIVE IT BACK." "IT'S OUR TURN AND I'M LOVING WHERE WE'RE AT." _TROY OFFERED HIS HAND. SHARPAY TOOK HIS HAND AND THEY STARTED TO WALK UNTIL THEY GOT TO THE STAGE.WHEN THEY FINISHED THE SONG THE AUDIENCE GAVE THEM LOUD CHEERS. "THANK YOU." TROY SAID. "FOR WHAT?" SHARPAY ASKED. " FOR SINGING WITH ME, FOR THE LAST TIME." WITH HIS LAST WORD HE STARTED TO WALKED AWAY. "TROY BOLTON!!!!!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND." SHARPAY SHOUTED AT THE MICROPHONE. TROY WALKED BACK TO SHARPAY'S DIRECTION. HE STOPPED IN FRONT OF HER. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME AGAIN. AND I'M MAKING SURE THIS TIME NOBODY CAN SEPARATE US." SHARPAY SAID PROUDLY. SHE KISSED HIM AND HE KISSED HER BACK. AND FOR THIS 2 IT WAS THERE SIGNAL OF THE END OF WORLD WAR 3.

THE END

AT LAST I DID IT I FINISHED MY STORY. ACTUALLY IT'S A GOAL FOR MY B-DAY BUT WHAT THE HELL I'M ONLY 1 DAY LATE.


End file.
